


Wall of Stars

by icouldprobablyknitthat



Series: My Satellite [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Reyva, Shameless Smut, bluerey, jeditestor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icouldprobablyknitthat/pseuds/icouldprobablyknitthat
Summary: Part character study, part fluffy teasing smut. Enjoy.





	Wall of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Guster's song "Satellite."
> 
> As always, kudos/comments/constructive criticism are appreciated.
> 
> Many thanks to my bestie/beta, poeandfinnandtheboyfriendjacket. <3

When the pilots returned to base from a training run, they flew right into a rainstorm. Jessika would have gladly stayed off-planet if she’d known there would be rain when she got home. As far as she was concerned, bathing was the only reason for being drenched. Finn didn’t like the inconvenience of rain; Poe complained about what rain did to his hair; but Jessika, dear Jessika, regarded rain as a personal insult handed down from the gods.

Not so for Rey. Months after leaving her desert home, Rey was still delighted by the fact that, on other planets, water occasionally fell from the sky. Every time it rained, she would find a way to be out in it. She’d run outside, arms open wide, soaking up every possible drop of water. Finn, when he wasn’t feeling inconvenienced, would join her; Poe would smile indulgently at them and absentmindedly pat down his hair; and Jessika, dear Jessika, would tell Rey that while she loved her very much, she couldn’t understand how playing in the rain made any kriffing sense.

Jessika landed smoothly – as usual – and sat fidgeting in the pilot’s seat while her droid powered down the ship. She was thankful for the protection her helmet and flight suit would provide on the short walk to shelter, but that didn’t mean she exactly  _ wanted _ to go out in the rain. Maybe if she just sat and waited for a little while, the rain would let up and she could stay dry.

_ Better get it over with _ , the droid warbled in Binary over the comms.

“Oh, shut it,” Jessika snapped, then paused. The rain seemed to be getting heavier by the second. She sighed, made sure her gloves and helmet were on securely, and steeled herself. “Fine.” She popped the hatch and scrambled out of the ship; she knew that the droid would be fine on its own. Jessika’s boots touched the ground, and she ran as fast as possible to the nearest entrance to the base.

Safely inside, Jessika pulled off her helmet and jogged down the corridors to the quarters she shared with Rey. Since the flight had been a training run, there was no debriefing, and she could change into comfortable, dry clothes without delay. Her mood lifted as she thought of her soft pajamas.  _ If I’m lucky _ , Jessika thought,  _ maybe a certain Jedi girlfriend will be there to help me warm up _ . As she punched the code to open the door, she smiled. That was an appealing thought, snuggling up with Rey, perhaps between changing out of her flight suit and into comfortable clothes.

Alas, there was no Jedi girlfriend to greet Jessika.  _ She’s probably out in the kriffing rain _ , Jessika thought – not unkindly, as Rey’s idiosyncrasies were nonetheless endearing. Jessika set her helmet on her desk, then pulled off her boots and shrugged out of her flight suit, leaving it in a wet pile on the floor. She shivered in her underclothes and headed for the 'fresher; normally she used the sonic shower, but today called for a long soak under hot water.

Jessika had just finished rinsing her hair when she heard the 'fresher door  _ whoosh _ open.  _ That would be Rey _ , she thought. A few seconds later, there was a small tap-tap-tap on the shower door, which slid open just enough to admit a very naked Rey with hair that was already wet. Jessika's skin broke out in goosebumps in the draft of cooler air, but she could easily forgive the intrusion. Rey slid her arms around Jessika's waist and smiled.

“Hey,” Rey said simply.

“Hey yourself. Been enjoying the rain, I see.” Jessika smirked, cocked an eyebrow, and ran her hands over Rey's wet hair. Rey closed her eyes and tilted her head back, luxuriating in Jessika's touch. Stars, how Jessika adored this weird, wild woman. She slipped her hands down to Rey's cheeks, then to her neck.

“Mm-hmm,” Rey hummed and nodded, then tugged at Jessika's waist and leaned in to kiss her, “enjoy you more.” Jessika groaned and pressed her body against Rey's. She loved this, the warm water against her back, Rey's hands slipping up and down the curve of her waist and hips, Rey's teeth nipping her bottom lip before deepening the kiss. She ran her fingertips down Rey's shoulder and traced the shape of one breast, then thumbed slow circles over the nipple. It was Rey's turn to groan and arch against Jessika.

Jessika reached her other hand behind her to shut off the water – she could finish her shower later – and let Rey back her up against the cool wall. Rey pressed against her, kissed down her neck, and set her teeth ever so gently to her shoulder. Rey's hand slid down the outside of Jessika's thigh, then back up the inside, teasing. Jessika held her breath, but Rey didn't make her wait for long. She exhaled slowly, let her head  _ thunk _ back against the shower wall, and nearly purred as Rey stroked her. Rey smiled and pressed her fingers against Jessika's clit in the firm, small circles that she knew would –

“There you go,” Rey whispered as Jessika came and shook against her. She didn't let up, kept stroking while Jessika's breathing evened out and then began to speed up again.

“Rey,” Jessika whined, squirming. Rey chuckled softly and kissed her neck.

“So wound up, Jess.” Rey smiled against her shoulder.

“You really are evil sometimes, you know?”

“I love you too,” Rey said between kisses as she made her way down Jessika's body. Jessika had the presence of mind to be impressed by Rey’s smooth descent from standing to kneeling, but then Rey paused to nibble at her hip and to drape one of Jessika’s legs over her shoulder, and Jessika found it slightly more difficult to form thoughts through the haze of anticipation. Then Rey replaced her fingers with her tongue, and Jessika’s thoughts dissolved completely.

Her second orgasm built more slowly, but when it crested, Jessika’s panting breaths turned into a harsh cry that echoed in the small enclosure. She felt Rey smile against her before caressing behind the knee of her still-quivering leg. Rey looked up at her with a grin that would have been cocky if not for the adoration beaming from her.

“Can you stand?” Rey asked. Jessika huffed out a laugh and slid her leg off Rey’s shoulder, testing her weight against the floor. She nodded, sighing, and leaned even more heavily against the wall. Rey was up and on her in an instant, cradling Jessika’s face in her hands and kissing her hungrily.

“You are absolutely amazing,” Jessika said when they broke the kiss. Rey grinned.

“And I didn’t even use the Force.”

Jessika rolled her eyes and smiled fondly at her girlfriend. They had, in the past, used the Force perhaps a little inappropriately, but that was neither here nor there. Jessika cocked her head at Rey.

“Anything I can do for  _ you _ ?” Jessika grinned as Rey hummed and feigned deep thought. Finally, Rey squinted and pointed to the shower door.

“I’d really like to dry off and get warm.”

“That can be arranged,” Jessika replied, opening the shower door and stepping out. “Anything  _ else _ ?”

“What do you think I meant by getting warm?”

“Point taken,” Jessika conceded. She reached for the large, soft towels hanging on a hook on the wall and handed one to Rey before wrapping herself in the other one. Rey stepped out of the shower, shivered slightly, and tucked the towel around her shoulders. All bundled up, Rey looked both pitiful and adorable. Jessika knew better than to patronize her, though. There was nothing pitiful about Rey. She was fierce and determined and sexy as hell, at least in Jessika’s opinion. 

Jessika realized she must have been staring, because Rey’s cheeks had turned pink. She was still easily embarrassed by Jessika’s admiration, but she recovered quickly. The blush remained, and Rey’s eyes blazed. She smiled at Jessika -- and dropped the towel.

“So much for getting warm!” Jessika laughed. Rey shrugged and skipped past her, tossing a teasing smile over her shoulder.

“Weren’t you going to do something about that, flygirl?”

“Yep.” Jessika caught Rey’s arm and pulled her close, giving her a quick kiss. She settled her hands on Rey’s hips and walked her backward into their bedroom. Between kisses, Rey giggled and let Jessika steer her toward their bed. When her legs hit the foot of the bed, she sat down and beamed up at Jessika, who leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“Give me, like, half a minute.”

“I’ll just get comfortable, then,” Rey grinned and scooted back. She stretched out and watched as Jessika quickly toweled off and slipped on soft pants and a tank top. “Why do you need to put on clothes in order to fuck me?”

“Don’t want you to get distracted by all of  _ this _ .” Jessika tossed her hair over her shoulder and struck a pose. Rey snorted and sat up.

“Will you just get over here?”

Jessika couldn’t argue with her. Twisting her damp hair up into a reasonably secure bun, she walked back over to the bed and knelt on it in front of Rey. Rey leaned in and kissed her, hard, then settled back against their pillows and smiled.

“You may proceed.”

Jessika rolled her eyes and crawled up to loom over Rey. “You nerfherder,” she mumbled before nuzzling against Rey’s neck and lightly biting her there. She soothed the spot with a lick and a kiss, making Rey moan. Jessika smiled and slid over to lie at Rey’s side, then smoothed a hand down to Rey’s stomach and sighed. She looked up at Rey. 

“You’re really beautiful, you know that?” 

“Jess… “ Rey flushed again, but instead of looking away, she pulled Jessika down for a slow, sweet kiss that heated up until they were obliged to break for air. Jessika took a deep breath and resumed the kiss, her hand gliding lower over Rey’s stomach until her hand brushed against the curls between Rey’s legs. Rey lifted her hips, and Jessika obliged her by sliding two fingers back and stroking through her folds. Rey groaned into the kiss and pulled away to take a deep breath.

“Shh,” Jessika soothed, kissing Rey’s cheek and neck. She kept up her slow, teasing strokes and kissed down Rey’s neck to her breast, where she paused to admire the softness of Rey’s skin and to lavish attention on one nipple and then the other. Rey squirmed and sighed, and Jessika smiled. She kept stroking as Rey rolled her hips and clutched at Jessika’s shirt.

“Jess, please, I –” Rey was nearly breathless, eyes shut, close to the edge, drawing one knee up and offering herself up to Jessika’s attentions. Jessika groaned softly and rested her forehead against Rey’s collarbone while she slipped first one finger and then a second inside Rey, moving in time with her hips and rolling a thumb over her clit. Rey yelped, bucking her hips and grasping at Jessika’s back. It took only a few moments for Rey to fall apart, screaming. Jessika kissed her neck, slowing her strokes as Rey came down. She moved her hand to rest on Rey’s stomach and snuggled against her. She felt Rey’s hand move from her back to her head and tug her hair free. Rey sighed deeply and turned to kiss Jessika’s forehead. Jessika looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

“All warm now?”

Rey rolled her eyes and shoved against Jessika’s shoulder. Jessika laughed as Rey got up and searched for her nightclothes. By the time she came back in her own soft pants and shirt, Jessika had wriggled underneath the covers. Rey joined her, and they snuggled together, Jessika on her back and Rey curled against her side.

“Let’s get a nap before dinner?” Rey asked, yawning.

“Of course,” Jessika agreed, stroking Rey’s hair and kissing the top of her head. Rey hummed her approval and settled in. Jessika smiled; it never took long for Rey to fall asleep. They’d get a little rest, then get a little food, and then hang out in the pilots’ lounge until it was time for bed. Jessika didn’t want to fall asleep just yet. She relished these rare moments when she and Rey could just relax.

Rey drifted off to sleep and began to snore softly; in another part of the base, Finn and Poe were probably napping in a similar fashion; and Jessika, dear Jessika, listened to the still-falling rain and thanked the Force that she and Rey had found each other.


End file.
